Itoshiki hito yo, sayōnara
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Based around episode 8 of Inuyasha: The Final Act. A One-Shot incorporated with lyrics from Kagamine Len's Soundless Voice. DESCRIPTION- Inuyasha says a final farewell to his first love. INUXKIK   subtle hint of INUXKAG


Wow! It's been a while since I've written anything for Inuyasha. About time I wrote something new, hu? Now, normally I'm an InuyashaXKagome fan all the way. But one of Valshe's Vocaloid covers has inspired me to write my first InuyashaXKikyo song-fic. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Song- Soundless Voice

Artist- Kagamine Len (I highly suggest listening to Valshe's version)

Lyrics- italics

Quotes from episode 8 of I_nuyasha: The Final Act_- Bold/italics

* * *

><p><em>At night when silence <em>

_Envelops the town _

_It is raining white _

_I hold up my palms _

_The snow melts as soon as I touch it _

_A transient piece of life _

It was nearing twilight now. Sun setting and stars starting to fill a rose colored sky, weary travlers sit on the banks of a grassy field. It'd been one hell of a fight. Sweat, blood, and tears had been shed in order to once again escape the clutches of the evil Naraku. Although, most of the heros came out with their skin still intact, one had been fatally wounded.

_Snow accumulates without a sound _

_Like light _

_You smile as you gather it _

"_Hey, how do I sound?" _

_Even if you reply, you _

_Cannot hear anymore _

Kikyo; priestess of both the living and the dead was down for the count. The seemingly immortal woman of the afterlife was taking in her final breaths of life. Her time had finally come to fade from existence and move onto the netherworld. She had given her life to save another. She had completed the task she'd set out to accomplish.

_Say you're in pain_

_Say you're lonely _

_I'll find you _

_Wherever you are..._

_Don't leave me behind, aren't we always _

_Together as one?_

Amber eyes starring down into mocha depths Inuyasha attempts to hold back the flood of emotion building up inside him. Long had he though Kikyo was out for his destruction. Her purpose was to destroy the being who held her most high in his heart. It was now though, that he realized, non of it was true. Kikyo had been on his side all along. Working to weaken the monster, so Inuyasha could deliver the final blow.

_**Do you remember, Inuyasha? Long before Naraku tore us apart...**_

_As the snow becomes thicker _

_You gradually fade away_

_I can't do anything but embrace you _

The memories were flooding back into his mind. Sitting on the hill by one another. Looking out at that glorious sunset. Making the decision to become a mortal man, so Kikyo could live a normal life. Everything had seemed so perfect. The bond between them seemed unbreakable. Who knew they'd be cut down in their prime; one put to sleep, the other sent to sleep eternal. Or at least that was how things were supposed to end up.

_**How could I ever forget? Back then I was ready to become human and live with you.**_

_I wish, just one more time _

_To hear your voice _

_One more time, just one more time _

_Say my name _

To his dismay, a light smile graces her lips. Through all the torment. All the pain. Through all the endless wandering of her seemingly meaningless existence; she smiles.

_**I have finally become an ordinary woman.**_

_From your unfocused, blank eyes _

_A drop appeared _

His heart is pounding. Throbbing. The moisture is building. Dripping. No, it's flowing now. Cascading down his cheeks. Streaking his jawline. Falling onto his beloved's robe. Tears soak into the soft fabric. Inuyasha is crying for the first time.

_**Kikyo. You were the first woman I ever cared for. And yet...I couldn't do anything for you.**_

_In this gray world _

_Everything has stopped _

_Except for the quietly falling snow _

_**This is the first time I've ever seen you cry, Inuyasha. **_

_You are becoming cold _

_Your voice has not come back _

_We've given up understanding each other _

_I have ran out of tears _

_I cannot _

_Melt you..._

The grief inside him is increasing. Watching every expression. Listening to her breathe. Feeling the slow pace of her heart against his chest. He knows all of it is ending. He's aware that she'll fade into a fine dust, Never to be seen again. There must have been something he could have done. Anything to prolong this tragic occurance.

_**Kikyo, I...I couldn't save you!**_

_If possible, my voice _

_Take it all away _

_And give it to the person dear to me _

She rests her hand against his cheek. She wipes his tears. Holds his face within her cool grip. Looking up into his orbs, eyes shinning, he lips begin to curl once more.

_If I'll be in a world alone _

_Without you _

_Just..._

_Take me away_

_With you _

_**You came for me...that's enough.**_

_I love you, even that _

_Cannot be said _

_Our era _

_Is about to close _

_Forever _

He can barely contain his sobs any longer. Crushing the miko against his brawny chest, he inhales her scent. Takes in the last of her fading warmth.

_**Kikyo...**_

Firmly pressing their lips together, miko and hanyou share a dying moment.

_Even if I shout, I can't get_

_You or your voice back _

_**Inuyasha...**_

Light surrounds her still form. Raven haired beauty lost to the land of the living, soul collectors fill the twinkling sky. Raising himself to his feet, Inuyasha watches as the dragon-like creatures ascend high above the traveler's heads.

_**Kikyo.**_

_To the falling snow _

_Please don't stop falling _

_Take me away with her _

_**Inuyasha...**_

That voice. Turning for a moment, looking over his right shoulder, he sees her face. Nearly identical. A mirror image. Yet completely different at the same time.

_Everything transit, my voice, my life _

_Erase all of them _

_**I didn't want Kikyo to endure anymore sorrow.**_

_Until all is white_

_**I wanted to protect her forever.**_


End file.
